Ask me later
by YellowKnight
Summary: Mikan asked Natsume a question. He said "Ask me later". Then, Mikan asked again the same question, Natsume answered the same. What is the question? Will Natsume answer her question? Read to find out. One-shot


**Ask me later**

It is a normal day at Alice Academy. Students are found all around the campus talking about various things. I can say that this is one of the ideal examples of a peaceful day…

"KYAAAH! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" yelled our favorite one-star brunette that can be heard in the whole Alice Academy.

…or not a very good example. *_sweat dropped*_

"Tch. Nice prints ichigo-kara. And you always make my poor little ears bleed." came replied the famous pyromaniac special star raven haired boy.

"Whatever pervert!" and with that she stormed to their classroom and greeted everybody with:

"OHAYO MINNA!" everybody was surprised to see her five minutes early than her usual arrival at their classroom but still replied to her with same enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan!" answered the "twins" Nonoko and Anna.

"Morning, baka." came the reply of the ever-stoic best friend of Mikan with eyes not leaving her invention.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Mikan said while running to her and attempting to get a hug. But then…

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

_BAM!_ Mikan flew across the room.

"Hotaru, you meanie!" said Mikan while rubbing her sore head.

"Tch. That's what you get for attempting to distract me while fixing my invention." is the monotone reply of Hotaru.

"Hmph!"

"Good morning, Mikan-chan. Here, grab my hand and I'll help you stand up." said Yuu while stretching out his hand to Mikan.

"Thanks Yuu!"

"You're welcome Mikan-chan!"

"You do never get tired of helping that idiot, right Yuu?" interrupted Hotaru still eyes glued to her precious invention.

"Ano... Not really. It doesn't bother me that much" replied Yuu sweat dropping.

Just then the two most famous guys in the academy just arrived and their fan girls came swooning over them greeting or more like yelling them good morning. Ruka, being a gentleman, replied to them a not-so-enthusiastic good morning. And Natsume, being whatever he is, just burned their hairs or sleeves.

When they found their seats beside Mikan, she greeted them.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon!"

"Good morning Sakura-san."

"Good morning Natsume!"

"Hn."

"Natsume! When will you eve---" _**RIIIIIIIIIING! **_and she was cut by the bell and the terror Jinno-sensei came.

"Morning everyone. Go back to your proper seats. We have a pop quiz." said Jinno-sensei.

Groans can be heard all around the classroom while Jinno-sensei was giving out pieces of paper with numbers and letters x and y written on it with the instructions to find either x or y.

Mikan just slumped on her seat with a depressed face wondering why in the world Jinno-sensei would look for x and y when it is already written in the paper. She got more depressed knowing what fate has prepared to her: failure.

Just then students started answering the scary paper that their sensei had given to them, Mikan just stared at her paper not knowing where to find x and y. Then, after an hour…

_**RIIIIIIIIIING!**_ came in the bell and the students hurriedly passed their paper and stormed out of the room to the cafeteria leaving a depressed Mikan and her friends.

"Come on Mikan-chan! Cheer up! It's just a quiz. You bet can do better next time" encouraged Yuu.

"I know but this happens every time…I always have a failing grade whenever we have a quiz in math…" replied the depressed Mikan.

"Come on Mikan-chan! Yuu is right you can do well on it next time. Anna and I will help you. Right Anna?" said Nonoko.

"Yes Mikan-chan! We'll help you!" added Anna.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" cheered Mikan and once again, she is lively.

"Let's go baka. The crab brains are waiting for me." said Hotaru.

"Umm… you guys go ahead. I'm still not hungry and I want to take a walk." replied Mikan.

And with that her friends left her alone in the classroom.

_Hmmm… I wonder where will I go? I know now!_ thought Mikan and went to the sakura tree only to find Natsume there with his manga over his face.

"Natsume? Why are you here?" asked Mikan. Natsume took of the manga on his face and…

"Why wouldn't I? This is MY sakura tree after all. Now get lost."

"It's not like you have your name written on this tree, so this. is. not. yours!" replied Mikan while setting herself beside Natsume.

"Hn."

"Ne, Natsume. I have something to ask you."

"Hn."

"Natsume, do you love me?"

Natsume was taken aback by this question and looked into Mikan's eyes only to find her full of seriousness. _Of course I love you baka! My baka that is._ thought Natsume. But being Natsume, he won't admit that aloud.

"What kind of question is that Polka?" asked Natsume.

"Well…" Mikan don't know what to say for she is not actually intending to ask this question but to some memory she has, she had the urge to ask that.

**FLASHBACK**

Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and surprisingly Hotaru are having a sleep-over at Hotaru's bedroom. They are watching some romantic movie while eating popcorn, well as for Hotaru, eating crab brains, while talking about boys.

"You know what, Koko helped me in the kitchen yesterday while baking some cookies and then suddenly, he proposed to me. I was so shocked when I heard it but I said yes to him!" said Anna while giggling.

"I'm so happy for you Anna-chan! Awhile ago, I was in the library looking for some chemistry books and it just so happened that I found so many fascinating books that I what to read but I find it hard to carry all of them to my room. Just then, I bumped into Yuu and he helped me carry those books on the way to my room. After we arrived there, I said thanks to him and kissed him on the cheeks. I was so surprised that he blushed and he said that he likes me. That time, I felt my cheeks are burning hot and I said I like him to!" said Nonoko while blushing.

"I'm so happy to both of you guys! You deserve them. They're good boys." said Mikan.

"Thanks Mikan-chan!" chorused the twins.

"I wish Mochu will also ask me to be his girl." said Sumire while daydreaming of the time that Mochu, her crush, after she realized that her love for Ruka and Natsume was just pure admiration, will propose to her like what Koko and Yuu did to Anna and Nonoko.

"Come on, Permy! I know Mochu likes you back. It's just that he doesn't have the courage to propose to you, right Hotaru?" came the encouraging words of Mikan.

"Hn. Just wait for it Permy and that day will come and I will film that moment and will sell it to the whole student body of Alice Academy. _MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY!_" Hotaru said of more like chanted with dollar signs in her eyes.

Mikan just sweat dropped at her best friends love for money. "Ne, Hotaru, is it true that you have a crush on Ruka? I heard some students rumoring about that this morning." asked Mikan.

"You are still baka as always Mikan, believing in rumors. Of course not. I only use him for profit." said Hotaru with a tint of pink in her cheeks and after that; she continued to chant her favorite word and her friends just sweat dropped. "And besides, why don't you mind your own love life?" added Hotaru.

Mikan blushed and said, "Mou, I don't have love life!"

"Come on Mikan! Natsume loves you!" said Sumire.

"Natsume loves me?" asked the ever befuddled Mikan.

"No duh baka! He loves the sakura tree!" said Hotaru sarcastically.

"Oh really? He loves the sakura tree? So that's the reason why he's always there!" said the ever cheerful Mikan not minding the sarcastic tone of her best friend while her friends are just sweat dropping at her stupidity.

_So he loves me._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well?" came in Natsume interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Well… oh just never mind that question!" said Mikan with a fake laugh.

"I'll go ahead of you now Natsume. The bell will ring anytime now." she added while walking back to their classroom but stopped when Natsume called her.

"Polka, wait. Ask me your question later." With that, Mikan said nothing but to flash him a smile that could melt his heart and continued to head back to their classroom.

_I just don't want to answer your question now Mikan because I don't want you to be hurt._

_

* * *

_Weeks and weeks passed by and now is a week before their graduation day. Mikan and Natsume are together under their favorite sakura tree. Natsume is reading or more like stealing glances to Mikan and Mikan is just simply admiring the view of the sunset. When Mikan suddenly asked him the same question again.

"Natsume do you love me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you asked me to ask you that later. So there, I asked you again." replied Mikan.

"Just ask me later." Mikan just smiled again and walked away.

_I'm sorry Mikan, my Mikan._

_

* * *

_The day of their graduation finally came and now is the time for them to take separate ways. Mikan will go with all of her friends to study college in the famous Tokyo university but Natsume will go to America to study for college.

After the graduation ceremony, Mikan and Natsume can be seen in the famous sakura tree doing nothing but just looking at the place they once called home. Just then…

"Mikan…"

"Hmm, Natsume?"

"Mikan, I love you"

Mikan just smiled and said… "I know Natsume… but… I'm not asking you anymore." and with that she run to her friends waving to her as if signaling that it's time to leave.

_I'm not asking you anymore._

_I'm not asking you anymore._

_I'm not asking you anymore._

_I'm not asking you anymore._

_I'm not asking you anymore._

That line continues to ring in his head like a broken record.

_I'm such an idiot. I love you Mikan. And I'm sorry._ With that, he stood up and took a last glance at the place where it all started and went to the airport.

**

* * *

Kat:** That's it! So how is it? This is my first fanfic. Do you like it? Sorry of it's OOC. And oh! It'll be much appreciated if you drop me a review, water, fire, soil, ice or whatever type you want to give me. Its okay since this is my first time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
